It all began with a crush
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: Cameron finally gets what she wants which was House, but she is still not happy, she doesn't know what is wrong, she lusted after House for so long but now doesn't want him. Cam/Cuddy eventually. WARNING FEMSLASH! NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cameron finally gets what she wants which was House, but she is still not happy, she doesn't know what is wrong, she lusted after House for so long but now doesn't want him. Cam/Cuddy eventually. WARNING! FEMSLASH. If you don't like it don't read it. Rated T for now! I suck at summaries BTW but please R&R.**

**A/N: Hey I have been reading some Cameron and Cuddy fics lately and I decided that they would make a good couple so decided why not. Please enjoy! Also know that I haven't abandoned my other stories though, lol. I will write more of them I am just taking a break at the moment and writing something different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD or any of the characters in it, although I wish I did, lol.**

_'Beep beep beep beep.'_

"Would you shut that damn clock up Cameron!" House exclaimed in a tired voice.

"Sure," Cameron said in an exhausted voice as she rolled over and turned the alarm off, and went to get up.

"Where are you going?" House asked her.

"Getting up to get ready for work," Cameron replied, "this is later than I would usually get up if I was at my place but this is the earliest you would let me set the alarm," Cameron said.

"You don't need to go to work for a while yet, besides who's gonna care, I'm your boss by the way," House told her as he pulled her back into bed.

She had no choice so she fell back on to the bed, cuddled into the side of House as he drifted off back to sleep. She didn't go back to sleep though, she just lay there thinking. She wasn't happy and she had no idea why. This was everything she ever wanted, to sleep with House but she was unhappy.

She decided that she wouldn't say anything to him though until she figured out why she was so unhappy, but even then she might not even say anything.

She waited until she knew that he was fully asleep, then slipped out of bed and silently out of House's apartment so she could go back to her own place.

* * *

It was now 10am and House had finally showed up at work, seeing that his ducklings were all in the conference room, Foreman, Chase and Cameron.

"Where'd you get to this morning?" House asked openly but really only directing it at Cameron.

"Can we not right now," Cameron pleaded with House.

"Ok in my office," House said, "Chase, Foreman go do clinic duty. Foreman You're already meant to be down there."

"I'm not meant to be on though," Chase said to House.

"But I am," House said tossing his name tag to Chase.

Without another word Foreman and Chase left Cameron and House.

"So can we talk now?" House asked Cameron, "what's up with you?"

"Nothing I just needed to get up and go to my place for a change of clothes, nothing's going on," she said innocently before she was interrupted by Cuddy walking in.

"House!" Cuddy screeched, "You are meant to be down in the clinic, not bullying Chase into doing it for you!"

"Word does spread fast around here doesn't it," House said not moving at all.

"What did you do this time, threaten to take away his toys," Cuddy said nearly laughing, "get your butt down to the clinic now!" she demanded, "and what have you done to Cameron?" she said looking at the young doctor just sitting there staring looking as if she was unconscious or something.

"Oh nothing, just a bit of wild sex," House answered knowing that Cuddy wouldn't believe him even though it was true.

"Yeah right House. Clinic Now!" she demanded.

"Oh alright mommy," House said childishly as he walked out of the room, leaving only Cameron and Cuddy.

"Cameron?" Cuddy said, looking at Cameron because there was no sign of movement even though she was breathing and staring right at her.

If only Cuddy knew what was going on in Cameron's mind.

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy questioned again.

Cameron was zoned out in her own little world not paying any attention what so ever to what Cuddy was saying but she was still staring and she didn't know why but she couldn't move and she couldn't peel her eyes off the older woman.

"Cameron," Cuddy was now shaking the younger doctor which was when Cameron snapped out of it.

"um... what?" Cameron said blushing, "sorry I must've zoned out for a little while," Cameron said.

"Are you alright?" Cuddy asked her concerned.

"I'm fine," Cameron said as she began to stare at Cuddy again but trying not to make it that obvious.

"While if you're sure I'll be on my way," Cuddy said.

"Yeah I'm sure," Cameron said.

"Ok, but if anything ever comes up, you can talk to me about it," Cuddy said as she got up to leave.

"Ok," Cameron answered as she watched Cuddy walk away. She watched the specific way that her hips swayed as she walked away until she was out of sight. That's when she snapped out of it.

"Oh my gosh, I have a crush on Cuddy," Cameron said quietly looking around making sure noone could hear her, "oh boy!"

**A/N: Please let me know what you think and if you like then I will update, if not I will trash it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those people who reviewed the first chapter of this story, here is the next chapter.**

Cameron had spent most of the day avoiding both House and Cuddy, House because she didn't want to have to tell him anything about just not liking him anymore and Cuddy because she didn't want to have to face her feelings for her boss's boss. She knew it can't be anything she kept just thinking to herself it's just a physical attraction, and even if it wasn't she is 95 percent sure that Cuddy is straight so she couldn't do anything about it anyway.

Cameron had been successful in avoiding House the whole day as they had no case at the moment, she thought she wouldn't have to deal with him today but she was wrong, just as she was walking through the lobby to the exit of the hospital she heard the familiar noise of House's cane hitting the floor from behind her, but before she could turn around to confirm he spoke.

"Where have you been all day?" House asked her.

"I have been helping out in the clinic and the ER today, as we do not have a case," Cameron said trying to cover up that she was avoiding him.

House thinking there was something up, knowing that she wasn't telling the whole truth pryed for more, "I missed you at lunch today," he said simply.

"I was busy, I took a late lunch, because the ER was under staffed during lunch time, what's the crime in that?" Cameron asked trying to sound as honest as possible.

"One would think that you were avoiding me," House said still not buying her story.

"No, I--" Cameron started before Cuddy approached the two of them. _'oh great,' _Cameron thought as the woman got closer.

"Dr. House I hope you're not harassing Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said in a very stern voice.

"Of course I am, that's what I do," House said back to her.

Ignoring that comment Cuddy started talking to Cameron, "I hope House isn't bothering you Cameron," she said.

"No he's not, he's just being House," Cameron replied.

"Ok. Well, can you come with me to my office with me please, I need to discuss a few things with you," Cuddy said.

Cameron was just standing there silent for 30 seconds thinking of an excuse not to go, because she had a crush on the woman and didn't want her to know about it.

"Um... I'm actually on my way out," Cameron said, "can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure of course it can," Cuddy answered her but gave her a couple of strange looks, because she knew something was up but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow then," Cameron said as she walked out the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, ignoring House as he followed after her until a certain point when she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Great one Cameron, you need to teach me that," House called after her.

"Teach you what?" Cameron questioned him curiously having no idea what he was talking about.

"How you can just come up with an excuse and Cuddy will leave you alone until the next day," House said, listening very intently in case she actually gave an answer.

"Oh that, you could never pull it off, it's just one of those things that you'll never be good at," Cameron smirked then walked off towards her car. House was gonna continue following her but found that their was no point.

* * *

Once Cameron was at home she entered and sunk into her living room couch. She could not stop thinking about Cuddy, about the way her hips swayed when she walked, how her lips twitched when she smiled, and about the way she smelt every time she walked pass.

What Cameron couldn't understand was how she could be so in love with House one minute but then lose interest altogether and have a crush on Cuddy, that was something Cameron would probably never understand.

Sh attempted to go to sleep a couple of times but when ever she shut her eyes to sleep she saw visions of Cuddy, so she gave up on sleep. She imagined the way her lips would feel on hers, but her imagination was cut short when she heard a rough knock on her door, recognising it as the rap of House's cane she tried to ignore it.

After a couple of minutes when she realised that House wasn't going away she went to answer the door but decided she will try her best not to let him come in.

"What do you want House? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Cameron asked standing in the door way to her place not budging over for House to enter.

"Yeah, it's after 2am, what are you still doing up?" House asked dodging the first question Cameron had asked.

"What are you still doing up?" Cameron asked back at him.

"You can't dodge my questions with more questions," House told her.

"I'm not dodging your questions, I just don't have to answer to you," Cameron simply told him.

"What about last night, you get everything you ever wanted and now you don't want it anymore?" House almost yelled, starting to get a bit mad, "or was I too late, is there someone else?"

"Goodnight House," Cameron said as she went to shut the door but House stuck his cane in the doorway to prevent it from closing, "What are you doing," Cameron yelled.

"I need to know how you feel, I need to know whether I have wasted my time coming after you all this time," House said.

"Maybe," was all Cameron could say at the moment because she was fixed with different emotions, "you left it too late."

"Who is it?" House simply asked, but when she didn't answer he said, "is it Chase, is it Wilson, I need to know."

"It's noone, I just want you to leave, please House," Cameron pleaded.

Without another word House left.

**A/N: Please R&R, I know it's a bit House/Cameron at the moment but I will get to the Cuddy and Cameron soon enough if you review lol. (Press the button you know you want to).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing so far, I am glad people are liking it. Please review this chapter.**

After House went away, Cameron spent a lot of time just sitting on her living room couch thinking of what she has gotten herself into, liking Cuddy in such a way but having a thing with House, it just wasn't fair she thought. Why couldn't she just stay madly in love with House, she either needed to do that or break it off with him because she's been stringing him along long enough.

Either way someone is going to get hurt whether it's her because she got rejected by Cuddy or House because Cameron dumps him for someone else.

* * *

It was now the next morning and Cameron was wondering what Cuddy needed her for this morning, she hoped that she hadn't figured out that she had a crush on her because the affects of that would be devastating to Cameron, she was hoping it was something professional to do with work.

She wandered all morning even as she was driving to work at 9am, until she finally got to work. The first thing she did was make her way up to Cuddy's office knowing that she would be up there because apparently the hospital doesn't run itself.

Once she finally made it to the door of Cuddy's office she could feel the butterflies in her stomach, yet she still knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Cuddy's voice from inside. So Cameron did so, "ah, Cameron just the person I wanted to see," Cuddy said smiling at her, "take a seat," Cuddy said as she pointed to the chair opposite her desk.

Cameron silently moved to sit in the chair anxiously trying to figure out what this was about, until she couldn't take it any longer.

"What is this all about?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"I know," was all Cuddy said, making Cameron blush a little because she thought that Cuddy was talking about her little crush but she decided to play it cool.

"Know what?" Cameron asked, acting kind of dumb as if she didn't have the slightest clue what Cuddy was talking about when in true fact she thought she did.

"I'm not silly Cameron," Cuddy said, "don't worry I'm not going to fire you, I know about you and House," Cuddy finished.

"What?!?" Cameron sat there dumbstruck and also a bit relieved that she doesn't know.

Seeing that Cuddy asked a question, "are you alright Dr. Cameron, is there something else that I should know about?"

"No nothing at all," Cameron quickly lied.

"Well, I think that it's good that House has found happiness again to be honest. For once in his miserable life he is not annoying me. Be careful though Cameron, someone is bound to get hurt here because it's House, just be prepared ok," Cuddy warned her, "House hasn't had a proper relationship in over five years but seeing him with you he actually looks happy so don't ruin it," Cuddy said to her.

"Ok I will try not to, but it might already be over," Cameron stated.

"How so?" Cuddy asked.

"We had a fight last night because I didn't want to come back to his place with him," Cameron said, "he thinks there is someone else."

"Well is there someone else," Cuddy asked.

"Not currently no, but.." Cameron started but then she began to blush as she nearly revealed her secret.

"But what..." cuddy said waiting impatiently.

"Oh nevermind, nothing it is gonna sound stupid," Cameron said as she tried to get away from that particular subject.

"No, come on Cameron you have to tell me now, you brought it up," Cuddy said swiftly.

"Ok, it is gonna sound really stupid please don't judge me," Cameron said then continued, "I think I have a crush on you Cuddy," Cameron said kind of embarassed.

_'Omg, I knew it wasn't just me," _Cuddy was thinking as she had the same feelings for Cameron, but decided to leave it because it would end in disaster, "Yeah it is stupid, it must just be a physical attraction, you have been after House for years," Cuddy said, trying to brush Cameron's revelation to one side.

Cameron was so embarassed now that she didn't know what to do, "I am so sorry Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said, "I really shouldn't have said anything," she said as she gathered herself together getting ready to leave the room.

"No, I'm glad you did," Cuddy said, "this will stay between me and you, actually I will forget it ever happened," Cuddy said reassuring Cameron that her secret is safe. Although Cuddy wasn't too sure what she wanted to do with this new piece of information because of her crush on Cameron.

It was weird to her, these were new feelings. Feelings that she had never felt before, because Cuddy had never considered any relationship outside of a man. Until now.

She kept telling herself that there was nothing to consider, she was happy because House was off her back but if she took his girlfriend then he would be all over her back 24/7.

"Thanks, Cuddy that means a lot to me," Cameron said.

"Sure don't mention it," Cuddy said as Cameron walked out of her office. As Cameron did so Cuddy stared after her, _'what am I thinking,' _Cuddy kept telling herself to keep the impure thoughts she had about Cameron out of her head.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without a bother until 2pm came. There was no patient and all there was to do was clinic hours.

Cameron was down in the clinic and so was Foreman and Chase.

House was just sitting in his office doing nothing until he heard the familiar clicking of heels coming from down the hall.

"House!" Cuddy screeched as she stepped in, "Clinic right now!"

"Yes mommy," House said as he got up but he had no intention what so ever of actually going to the clinic to work. He was going to go to the clinic but for something other than work, like usual.

Once House reached the clinic, he walked into the exam room that Cameron was in. She didn't seem to have a patient at that particular time but he would have barged in whether she did or not.

"House!" Cameron yelled a bit alarmed, "what do you want, I was about to see the next patient," Cameron said.

House just stood there in silence studying her like a book.

"Do we have a case?" she asked.

But he still said nothing, he stood really stood.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure you can figure it out on your own," she said as she called her next patient in the room.

House decided to speak up before the patient came though.

"There is someone else aye?" House asked, "you won't come to my place, you didn't answer your phone when I called you and you have also been avoiding me since the other day. Interesting," House said with a puzzling look on his face.

"House you need to leave, I have a patient coming in," Cameron said as she physically tried to push him out of the room.

He didn't budge though, so she gave up and asked her patient if she could wait a couple of minutes.

"Is it Wilson? Chase? Foreman?" House asked curiously.

"NO!" Cameron exclaimed, "it's you now get out. I am not seeing anyone else I have just been busy at the moment," Cameron said getting really agitated.

House didn't really believe her but he decided to leave her alone anyway. Before he could leave Cuddy entered the exam just meaning to see Cameron, she wasn't planning on running into House. So as she walked in she ignored the fact that House was even there.

"Cameron I need to see you in my office as soon as you can," Cuddy said quickly.

House looked between the two women. He saw Cameron begin to blush a little and he saw Cuddy's hands shaking a bit. Then he put two and two together.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed before leaving the room.

**A/N: haha, Lol. Please review, and I will write more soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I haven't written anything on here in ages, I am so sorry people you can look forward to updates on all my stories within the next 2-3 weeks, I have just been so busy lately but I have finally got myself up and running again. I know it's been well over a year, two almost I think, LOLZ hope people will still read though. Oh well enough of my babble on with the story, here is Chapter 4!**

House slowly walked out of the exam room, leaving Cameron and Cuddy inside, he made his way back to his office. When he got there he sat in his chair and was thinking, _'OMG! She's in love with Cuddy? And Cuddy with her… this is wrong. Hmmm… but what am I gonna do with this information,' _He smiled wickedly to himself as he got up and left.

He didn't know anything for certain yet, but he decided he would go and bug Cuddy, because eventually she would slip. Once he reached her office, instead of knocking he just barged in like he normally does.

"Cuddy! How dare you!" House exclaimed accusingly.

"I beg your pardon," was all Cuddy said as she stared up at House.

"How dare you steal my girlfriend!" House said, hoping to get a reaction, but it never came.

"What? Come again House? What are you trying to accuse me of?" Cuddy asked.

Before House had time to answer there was a soft knock on the door, before Cameron walked into the room. Seeing House in Cuddy's office, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cuddy if this is an attempt to reconcile me and House it will not work!" Cameron exclaimed.

Before Cuddy could say anything to that House spoke first.

"So you're leaving me for that?" House asked Cameron pointing at Cuddy.

Cameron could hear her heart pounding so hard, she was afraid, she couldn't think of anything to say so she just said, "No."

"What is it about her Allison that I don't have, is it the funbags?" House was getting serious now.

"NO!" Cameron shouted, "I'm not leaving you for anyone House, I'm leaving you because you're an ASS!" Cameron said as tears started rolling down her face.

"So now you are gonna try and make it sound like my fault?" House accused.

Cameron was crying, she was in real emotional pain, she hated House's guts for this, and she didn't really understand her feelings for Cuddy either.

"House, that's enough!" Cuddy yelled at him, "Leave the poor girl alone!"

"So you're sticking up for your girlfriend now are you?" House questioned.

Cameron couldn't take it any longer, so she ran off crying her eyes out. She was crushed, the fact that she just dumped House and the fact that Cuddy didn't like her in the way that Cameron likes her, or so she thought.

"Screw you House! You really are an ASS!" Cuddy said running after Cameron.

By the time Cuddy got out to the corridors Cameron had vanished, she was gone. She spent half an hour searching every ladies bathroom and locker room in the whole hospital until she finally found her.

"Hey, there you are," Cuddy said approaching Cameron.

Cameron tried to keep her distance from Cuddy because she didn't want to get hurt time and time again, like she always does.

Cameron just greeted her with a small smile.

"We need to talk Cameron," Cuddy said.

"What's there to talk about, I dumped House because I like you for some strange reason, but you don't like me in that way so what's there to talk about?" Cameron sobbed.

Cuddy was silently deciding in her head about what to do because unfortunately she did have feelings for the young immunologist, she just couldn't wrap her head around them either.

"Well," Cuddy began, struggling to find the right words to describe her feelings, "you know on how we had that conversation in my office the other day about your feelings?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah?" Cameron said curiously wondering what Cuddy was getting at.

"Well when I told you that I didn't have feelings for you, it wasn't entirely true," Cuddy said, "I guess I was just trying to wrap my head around the whole thing because having those sort of feelings for a woman is an unnatural feeling for me," Cuddy failed miserably in trying to explain.

"The same for me here, I know that I have been chasing after House for years and now that I finally have him I don't want him anymore. I just don't understand it though. Being with House wasn't all that I thought it might be I guess, it's just like being with any other person. Plus he's too much of an ASS to stay with," Cameron was explaining through sobs, "So where does that leave us?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"Come with me," Cuddy said dragging Cameron by the hand towards the diagnostics department.

Cuddy walked straight into House's office, grabbed Cameron and kissed her roughly, but with lots of passion.

"Does that answer your question you ASS!" Cuddy said.

"Woah!" House said speechless.

Cuddy and Cameron just chuckled to each other about the look on House's face.

**A/N: Please Review, let me know what you think, again I am so terribly sorry I haven't done any updates lately.**


End file.
